Stake Out
by Ryoko Subaru
Summary: One Shot, Remy and Rogue are out watching a new mutant and are on the mission together when something happens....


Stake Out  
  
By Sujakata  
  
Dedicated to: all Rogue and Remy lovers  
  
Disclaimer: as if people actually think I own x-men, although..  
  
AN/ one shot, I seriously don't think there are enough Rogue and Remy fics, and as if you'd pair them with anyone else, although I was a Rogue and Pietro lover before it is Remy all the way. And it sickens me that Remy is paired with Jubilee, and Rogue with Scott oh that's just wrong WRONG I tell you!!!  
  
It was a cold night, the stars were overhead and twinkling as the trees whistled as the wind played in the leaves. Remy and Rogue sat inside the safety of the tree watching the new mutant that Cerebro had picked up closely. Rogue moved in for a closer look, she couldn't believe that the Professor had ordered her to go on this mission with REMY! Out of all the people in the world she had to go with the hormone driven Cajun who seriously didn't take no for an answer, she was just grateful that he couldn't touch her. Rogue gave a slight bitter laugh at her thoughts, she was grateful for her curse? Yeah that would be the day. Rogue shook her head when Remy looked at her funny but they didn't say a thing. 'If ah am ta lie ta mahself then ah might as well do it properly' she thought a small sarcastic smile graced her lips. 'tha only reason why ah like mah powers near Remy is because ah scared that if ah didn't have them then id be swooning like all the other girls' Rogue took a quick look at the Cajun she was with before returning her gaze to the mutant they were tracking. The mutant was a boy, he looked to be about two or three years older then her and he was rather good looking 'I wonder if the mutation gene makes every mutant good looking.then again there is Fred and Todd' Rogue grinned and leaned even further, she had to have a better look, he was just sitting there watching the damned lake water, 'do something' Rogue's mind said in boredom.  
  
Remy was watching his partner rather closely, he was absolutely almost ready to jump her he wanted her so bad. 'Stupid powers, fate mus' really hate Remy an' my Rogue.' He watched her move in for a closer look and admired her form, 'she's easily de most beautiful an' amazing femme I eva seen' He smiled when she looked back at him but she turned back around to look at the boy they were supposed to be watching. Rogue moved closer to the edge and Remy instinctively reached out and grabbed her arm and pulled her back "don' need t' be seen t' early che're" he said grinning at her in the dark, Rogue glared into his sunglasses, she hated those things because she couldn't see his eyes. It had only been on a few rare occasions that she had seen them and she thought they were the most amazing eyes she had ever seen. "shut up swamp rat, ah don't need ya took look out for meh" Remy's eyes searched her face for a moment but it went unnoticed by Rogue who turned back to the boy they were supposed to be watching. "Damnit" she pushed Remy away form her and hopped out of the tree, since Remy hadn't been taking notice of anything but Rogue as he was pushed off balance and he fell out of the tree with a soft umf! Rogue looked back and smirked before scanning the area before stomping her foot angry at Remy and herself for being distracted.  
  
Remy seeing as he wasn't going to get ANY help from Rogue hulled himself to his feet and looked around before shrugging and dusting himself off. "we get 'im tomorrow che're don get you panties in a knot" Rogue turned on him and glared "Don't ya even think about mah panties ya pervert" Remy smirked and sauntered over to Rogue who stood her ground. Remy came right up to her, pressing into her and he bent down caressing her face with his breath before smirking "But Remy t'ink about dem all t' time" Rogue growled, she felt a mixture of emotions with him so close to her, she was angry that he would dare to do that but she was also excited that he didn't shy away from her because of her mutation. Remy sighed and rested his head on top of her, her hair protecting his face from her poisoned skin. Remy then let his hands slid down her shoulder and arms and come to rest at her small waist, he pulled her closer to him, how he had wanted to be this close to her for so long. Rogue closed her eyes to the feel of him and placed her gloved hands around his neck, playing with the long strands that were hanging out of his ponytail. This felt like a dream for her, to be this close to someone who she hated and loved at the same time was fantastic and at the same time scary, she had never been this close to ANYONE before and she didn't know what to do.  
  
Remy's hands slid further down, and Rogue groaned oh instinct and nuzzled into his shoulder, she wanted to kiss him, the overwhelming desire to was bringing her head up and she looking into his eyes, somehow his glasses had fallen off and his red on black eyes stared straight at her, going straight to her soul. Without even thinking about her mutation she grabbed his face and kissed him, lightly at first until his tongue pried open her mouth and began to taste her, showing her the desire he had had for her for so long, Rogue pressed closer to Remy clinging to him, she hadn't felt the pull of her powers yet and she wasn't complaining, neither was Remy. Rogue's hands began to wander and she pulled off her gloves taking advantage of her powers not working, running her hands up Remy's shirt she felt his ab muscles, his smooth chest, just the feel of his skin set her on fire, she moaned against the kiss, wanting more, she wanted him. Remy quickly turned Rogue around so that her back was pressed up against the tree so that it would hold the both of them up, his hands going under her shirt, Rogue whimpered, she wanted to feel his hands on her, she wanted it so bad. His hands had just touched her flat stomach when a blinding white light seared through her mind, and she knew it had happened to Remy as well, both clutched their heads on pain, Rogue cringing into Remy's chest, using him to try and shield the light and the pain. It became too much for both of them and they both collapsed to the ground, Remy on top of Rogue, shielding her from anything that might attack.  
  
The boy stood there, he had known that they were following him and he had no idea why, but well, he had become jealous of the way in which they had wanted each other, how they were sharing something so special and he couldn't help it, he had let his mind attack theirs and it had worked. He stood over them now, watching as the Boy's body was strewn over the girls, 'a perfect way to die' the boy thought grimly before walking away, his hands shaking slightly at the memory that had been brought to his mind of that one girl he had loved and who had thrown it back in his face. He shut it away as well at the picture of the two people who were now together in eternal sleep, never to wake, never to touch, and never to love again.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Sujakata: Short I know, but I'm at home bored as hell and I have a cold so what am I suppose to do??? 


End file.
